The present invention relates to improved compositions of chewing gum. More particularly, the invention relates to improving chewing gum by the use of specific bulking agents in sugar and non-sugar chewing gum products to give improved texture, moisture absorption properties, and improved shelf-life properties. The improved chewing gum compositions may also be used in a variety of chewing gum products such as confectionery coated chewing gum products.
In recent years, efforts have been devoted to replace sugar and sugar syrups normally found in chewing gum with other carbohydrates and non-carbohydrates. Non-sugar or sugar-free chewing gum, which is growing in popularity, uses sugar alcohols or polyols to replace sugar and sugar syrups. The most popular polyols are sorbitol, mannitol, and xylitol. New polyols are being developed using new technology to replace these polyols. New polyols have various unique properties which can improve the taste, texture, and shelf-life properties of chewing gum for consumers.
The non-sugar polyols have the advantage of not contributing to dental caries of consumers, as well as being able to be consumed by diabetics. However, all polyols have the disadvantage of causing gastrointestinal disturbances if consumed in too great of a quantity. Therefore it would be a great advantage to be able to use a carbohydrate or carbohydrate-like food ingredient for chewing gum that would act as a bulking agent, but not contribute to dental caries nor cause gastrointestinal disturbances.
One such bulking agent is called palatinose or isomaltulose. This bulking agent or bulk sweetener, which is not approved for use in food products or in chewing gum in the U.S., is being considered by the USFDA for GRAS Affirmation. The bulk sweetener is approved for use in Japan and is being used in chewing gum. Although a sugar, palatinose does not contribute to dental caries, nor does it cause gastrointestinal disturbances. Thus, this ingredient's use in chewing gum could be a definite improvement.
The manufacture of palatinose is disclosed in UK Pat. No. 2,063,268, Japanese Patent No. 87-148496, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,531.
UK Patent No. 2,066,639 discloses the replacement of sucrose with palatinose in various food products.
Combinations of palatinose with high-potency sweeteners are disclosed in EPO Publication No. 0 390 438 (using sucralose) and Japanese Patent No. 83-138355 (using aspartame).
Results of cariogenic studies of palatinose are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,429; 4,587,119 and 4,695,326. Palatinose inhibits the formation of insoluble glucon from sucrose and thus reduces dental plaque.
The use of palatinose in chewing gum is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 85-248137 and 89-019860.
Other patents disclose how bulking agents may be used in chewing gum to modify texture, flavor, and shelf-life properties.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,405 discloses the method of adding bran fiber to chewing gum to reduce calories.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,127 discloses a high gum base, low bulking agent composition giving a low caloric, saliva stimulating chewing gum using a sodium carboxymethyl cellulose carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,935 discloses a composition of anhydrous chewing gum containing a nonhygroscopic bulking agent called palatinit, which is hydrogenated palatinose.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,722 discloses D-Tagatose as a naturally occurring bulking agent for use in chewing gum.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,991 discloses the use of polydextrose with a PVA base in a reduced calorie chewing gum. U.S. Patent No. 4,382,963 discloses polydextrose used in chewing gum with snack-type flavors.
PCT Publication No. 90-006317 discloses the use of crystalline lactitol monohydrate sweetener as a sugar replacement for dietetic foods, including chewing gum.
EPO Publication Nos. 0 351 972 and 0 351 973 disclose the use of sweet and non-sweet bulking agents in a savory, meat-like flavored chewing gum.
EPO Publication No. 0 325 090 discloses a sugarless anhydrous chewing gum containing maltitol.